Harry Potter y la lucha por la supervivencia
by ELThomson
Summary: Harry debe empezar a dar clases para poder sobrevivir como ya lo hizo otras veces,aunque sabe que esta vez la lucha será más dura.Solo quiere derrotarle,terminar con la guerra y claro esta,continuar con vida
1. La historia del que no debe ser nombrado

Esta es mi historia sobre lo que paso en el sexto año de Hogwarts de Harry y compañia, no tiene nada que ver con el sexto libro de J.K. Rowling.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de J.K. Rowlin, excepto algún nuevo nombre que salga por ahí.

Por favor mandarme reviews y darme vuestra sincera opinión sobre el fic, me da igual si son cosas para que mejore o para que deje de escribir pero por favor mandarme algo. Anda hacerme ese favor asi se si debo o no seguir escribiendo, aceptolasmalas criticas y si no me mandais ningún review suponngo que será porque no os ha gustado...

**

* * *

**

1

**La historia del que no debe ser nombrado**

Años atrás, una bruja que había estudiado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se enamoro de un hombre muggle. Este hombre era de muy buen ver tenia gran poder adquisitivo, guapo y era admirado por todo el mundo. La bruja era una joven muy bella y muy buena con la magía, su único problema era que pertenecía a una familia de magos de la casa Slytherin, a los que no les gustaba nada los muggles, así que cuando se enteraron de que se había enamorado de un muggle la dejaron de hablar y no la hicieron caso alguno.

La bruja y el muggle se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, su primer nombre era por su padre y el segundo por su abuelo por parte de madre; pero, la mujer al nacer el niño murió y en su lecho de muerte le confeso a su marido que era bruja y el niño que habían tenido también lo seria. El hombre al enterarse de esto no le gusto nada, ya que tenía una mentalidad medieval a cerca de las brujas y no quería tener nada que ver con esa gente así pues abandono a su hijo en un orfanato muggle, ya que le parecía muy basto matar a su propio hijo. El hombre ni corto ni perezoso se volvió a casar y volvió a tener un hijo, al que esta vez no abandonó, porque claro como eras "normal"... Mientras, el pequeño Tom, pasaba de una familia a otra porque nadie quería quedarse con él; pues a su alrededor, pasaban cosas muy extrañas y a parte porque él también era un poco rarito y esto al resto de los muggles no les gustaba nada.

Cuando cumplió los once años le llegó la carta de Hogwarts para que se fuera a estudiar allí como el resto de los magos normales. Fue entonces cuando se entero de donde procedía y de lo que había hecho su padre al enterarse de que era un mago. Así pues, decidió vengarse de él matando a él y a toda la familia que había formado en estos últimos años, que el había sufrido en el orfanato, y al resto de muggles y brujos que estuviesen relacionados con estos últimos, a nos ser que se hicieran sus aliados y le ayudarán con su venganza. Hizo esto, porque creía que todos los muggles eran iguales, y tenían la misma mentalidad que su padre; y los brujos, que estaban de su parte o relacionados con estos, no se merecían tener el honor de usar la magia, porque los apoyaban y pensaba, que tenían las mismas ideas medievales.A parte también, se había enterado sobre los pensamientos e ideas de los de su propia casa y los de su fundador a cerca de los muggles y los nacidos de estos, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos. En la escuela fue donde empezó todo su plan para destruir a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. En su sexto año, abrió la cámara de los secretos ya que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y consiguió matar a una chica nacida de muggles con el monstruo que contenía dicha cámara.

Al terminar la escuela, se concedió un nuevo nombre que no tuviera nada que ver con su padre biológico, un nombre que algún día todos los magos temerían pronunciar, Lord Voldemort. Creo un grupo de mortífagos los cuales le ayudaban en su tarea de vengarse y ha hacer que otros se uniesen. Fueron tiempos oscuros llenos de maldad y numerosas muertes, todo el mundo temía Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Aunque hubo una resistencia por parte de un grupo de magos aurores que formaron la llamada Orden del Fénix pero la mayoría murieron o sufrieron grandes daños a pesar de ser muy fuertes y terminaron San Mungo, el hospital de los magos y las brujas.

Pero algo sucedió que hizo que las cosas cambiasen... Una noche fue a casa de los Potter, que estaban en la Orden, mato a Lily y James. Pero cuando se dirigió a Harry, su hijo pequeño de apenas un año, el hechizo que lo debería haber matado como a las otras muchas personas que lo sufrieron, no surgió efecto alguno. El hechizo reboto y dejo a Voldemort sin poder alguno, mientras que Harry solo le había quedado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era algo extraordinario, un niño de apenas un año de edad había logrado vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, que solo había llegado a tener miedo del profesor Albus Dumbledore, y este muchacho había sobrevivido con tan solo una pequeña cicatriz, mientras que otros magos con un nivel superior y con un gran uso de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras habían padecido en el intento o habían terminado muy mal parados.

Pasaron los años y Harry se hizo famoso por aquello sin que él supiera nada. Mientras que la gente pensaba que Voldemort había sido derrotado y había muerto, este se ocultaba y recuperaba fuerzas para poder regresar algún día y volver a tener, de alguna forma, poder.

Ahora que se sabe que ha vuelto; va continuar su venganza, en la cual entra, matar aquel que hizo que perdiera todo su poder, aquel que se le conoce en el mundo de los magos y las brujas como el niño que sobrevivió o como se le conoce en la calle, un chico llamado Harry Potter.


	2. La huida de los mortífagos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de J.K. Rowling, excepto los nuevo que aparecen por ahí.

**Pedro:** muchas gracias por tu review, ya he tenido en cuenta las cosas que me dijistes,siempre agradezco las ideas, fallos que he tenido y de más.Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y me puedes mandar reviews si quieres para decirme que tal.

**Natitaa: **bueno gracias por tu review, entiendo que no resulte muy interesante, ya que hay algunas cosas que puedan ser repetitivas y cansen. Solo quería, con este 1º capi, hacer como una introducción y un resumen (con algunos datos nuevos)para saber que le llevo a Voldemort a actuar así. Espero que este nuevo capi te guste un poco más que el anterior, y si tienes alguna sugerencia o crítica,puedes manadarme un review que yo nunca me quejare.

Por favor mandarme reviews y darme ideas, sugerencias o críticas, que no me molesta. Es que si no me los mandais me creere que esto es un bodrio(mierda por si alguien no lo sabe) y dejaré de escribir, así que mandarme reviews con críticas incluidas.**

* * *

**

**2**

**La huida de los mortífagos**

Era una noche cálida de verano. A pesar de que las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente, a nadie se podía encontrar por las calles de Privet Drive. Todas las personas, estaban acodadas en el frescor de sus respectivos hogares.

Un chico delgado, que había crecido bastante durante el verano, estaba tirado en su cama sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que eran cubiertos por unas gafas redondas y el pelo era azabache bastante difícil de dominar. Este chico era Harry Potter, al que sus vecinos no les hacía mucha gracia su pinta de delincuente; además, desde hacía ya tres largos años, se rumoreaba que iba al colegio San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

Harry pensaba una y otra vez la profecía que había escuchado, hacía apenas un mes, en el despacho de Dumbledore, y estaba muy preocupado por su significado.

- _No seas idiota, Harry_.- dijo una voz en su cabeza- _Sí ya escapaste de él otras veces, lo puedes volver a hacer._

- Ya pero a lo mejor ya se me ha acabado el cupo de escapatorias- respondió este

Pero algo le hizo salir de esos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban. Una lechuza atravesó la ventana abierta de la habitación. Llevaba un ejemplar del Diario el Profeta, el periódico de los magos.

Harry lo cogió muy extrañado pues todavía no era la hora de recibirlo, le puso un Knut en la bolsita de piel y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Desplegó el periódico y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue **"EDICIÓN ESPECIAL" **en letras bien grandes y en negrita, y comenzó a leer.

**La huída de mortífagos**

Los mortífagos, que habían apresados el pasado mes de junio y se encontraban en Azkaban, han huido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Por supuesto, se cree que han escapado con ayuda puesto que no es tan fácil huir de esta gran prisión con los dementores que la protegen.

Esto tampoco ha sido una gran sorpresa, dentro de lo que cabe, después del comunicado que hizo Cornelius Fudge, el anterior Ministro de Magia que fue despedido por su incompetencia, el mes pasado acerca de que el que-no- debe ser nombrado, había vuelto. Lo que se desconoce es si han huido con ayuda directa de este y de los pocos mortífagos que no estaban apresados o porque, como ser rumorea, los dementores se han unido a él.

A la comunidad mágica, se les ruega que mantengan la calma y que tengan extremo cuidado; sobre todo sigan las instrucciones de los Manuales de Defensa que han sido repartido por las casas, sí todavía no dispones de uno, deben ir al ministerio inmediatamente a por uno_ (Continuación del artículo en la pág. siguiente)_.

Cuando terminó de leer la primera parte, antes de que pudiera hacer algo se oyó un estrépito en el piso de abajo y se asomo para ver que pasaba. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un hombre alto con una larga cabellera y barba blancas, iba vestido de una forma poco habitual para en el barrio en el que se encontraba, en los ojos llevaba unas gafas doradas en forma de media luna, el era Albus Dumbledore el directos de Hogwarts. Entonces Harry lo recordó, la carta que le había mandado el profesor hacia apenas una semana, en la que le informaba que pasaría buscarle. Esto a Harry le parecía increíble que se le hubiera olvidado pues lo que más deseaba era largarse de esa casa, pero después de todo lo sucedido en el despacho del director en junio, Harry no se lo esperaba.

- Bueno como observó, por su reacción, que Harry no les advirtió que hoy venía a buscarle- dijo Dumbledore hablando por primera vez.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta como se encontraban sus tíos y su primo, el tío Vernon se encontraba al frente con un bate de béisbol intentando no parecer asustado, por la forma en la que se había presentado ese personaje, cosa que no logró. La tía Petunia y su primo se encontraban detrás de él, intentando lo mismo que su marido y su padre; pero, tampoco se puede decir que lo llegarán a conseguir.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos pasando al salón, mientras Harry va bajando sus cosas, que supongo que ya tendrá preparadas- dijo el director ante aquella situación tan incómoda para los Dursley, aunque el no notara nada raro.

Así pues se auto-invito a pasar al salón y detrás de el la familia muggle, y Harry subió rápido a su habitación a preparar sus cosas. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que desde que había vuelto del colegio no había ordenado nada y tenía mucho por hacer para recoger todo ese desorden. Se puso manos a la obra y empezó a tirar sus cosas al baúl: los libros, que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa; la ropa (tanto muggle como la del colegio), que estaba hecha una pila sobra la silla, etc. Además limpio la jaula de Hedwig porque estaba llena de basura acumulada y en cuanto lo vio esta se metió dentro a descansar después de la caza.

Ya una vez hubo recogido todo, bajo al salón donde se encontraba el director con sus tíos y su primo. La situación era un poco extraña, los que vivían en aquella casa estaban de pie mirando atentamente a Dumbledore, realmente parecían los invitados pues no se movían y no se atrevían a articular palabra; en cambio; el director estaba como en su casa sentado en la butaca y tomándose un té que el mismo había conjurado.

- Bueno nos podemos ir ya, profesor- dijo Harry al llegar

- No - le contesto serenamente Dubledore- Antes me gustaría hablar con tus tíos y contigo. Pero por favor tomen asiento.

Entonces los Dursley se sentaron el sillón y Harry en una silla esperando, con cierta inquietud, lo que les iba a decir Albus.

- En primer lugar Harry debo comunicarte que las pertenencias, el dinero, la casa... La herencia en general que dejo Sirius ha sido repartida entre tú y sus dos hijas_(n/a si, Sirius tiene dos hijas que son mellizas, ya se que es un pelin raro porque no se dice nada en los otros libro pero bueno, se le hecha imaginación)_ a partes iguales, todo el dinero has sido ingresado en tu cuenta de Gringots.

- Espera¿que mi sobrino ha recibido una numerosa herencia? - dijo por primera vez su tío con los ojos brillantes llenos de avaricia pensando en que podría hacer con la herencia de Harry.

- Sí, así es- contestó el director sin prestar mucha atención a la cara del tío de Harry- Bueno ahora hablemos de un tema mucho más importante. Por si no lo sabían estamos en guerra tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle esta en peligro.- les dijo de una manera muy seria - Harry ya ha pasado bastante tiempo aquí este verano, y lo que queda lo pasará en la casa de su amigo el señor Weasley. Solo les pido que cuando termine este curso, que va a empezar en septiembre, vuelvan a admitir a su sobrino en verano por última vez.

Entonces sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de los Dursley se levantó, se dirigió hacia Harry y con un golpe de varita hizo desaparecer el baúl y la jaula de Harry, después saco un oso de peluche viejo y mohoso y volvió a hablar.

- Ahora si que nos vamos. Ha sido un placer volver a verles- les dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Bien Harry despídete de tu familia.

- mmmm...adiós...

Entonces Harry y Dumbledore se agarraron del muñeco y minutos después aparecieron en la puerta de la madriguera

- Antes de irme Harry, quería decirte que realmente siento lo que le paso a Sirius, el era un buen hombre.-le dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz- Sabes, creo que te haría bien hablar con sus hijas, estoy seguro que tenéis muchas cosas en común. También deberías contar a tus amigos el contenido de la profecía, porque me da la impresión que ellos no saben nada.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, un poco extrañado sobre como el director sabia que no les había dicho nada a sus amigos, y esperando a que no se huebiera decidido, a adentrarse en sus pensamientos de nuevo...y ya entraron en la casa donde les recibió la señora Weasley, la cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos, e inmediatamente le empezó a preparar comida porque pensaba que estaba demasiado delgado y eso no podría ser bueno. Para cuando Harry se quería dar cuenta Dumbledore ya se había ido y la señora Weasley estaba a punto de cebarle con su comida.

Después de esa cena tardía, subió a la habitación de Ron, donde dormiría con su amigo, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle y que este le empezará a hacer un interrogatorio sobre el verano, que a esas horas de la noche lo rayaría demasiado para su gusto(sin dejarle dormir durante toda la noche); además, él solito, ya se había rayado bastante durante el verano. No necesitaba para nada que su amigo, que tampoco se puede decir que el muchacho lo hiciera aposta, le rayara más todavía...


	3. El sueño

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, excepto los nuevos personajes que aparecen totalmente desconocidos.

**Pedro**: gracias por tu review. A decir verdad, lo de la pareja de Harry ya lo tenía pensado y siento decirte que no va ser Ginny. De todas formas gracias por tu sugerencia y espero que a pesar de eso, el fic te siga gustando. Como siempre puedes seguir mandandome reviews. Espero que este nuevo capi te guste.

**Drika:** lo de las hijas de Sirius fue invento mio, porque me apetecia que el hombre tuviera una familia. Aunque ya sabia lo que dijo Rowling.De todos modos gracias por el review y por la aclaración.

**anitapotter:** si hay un capi parecido(espero que no sea exactamente igual).Lo siento, no fue mi intención lo hice sin darme cuenta, no quiero que pienses que lo copie o algo. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste.

**Aclaración:**Sirius** NO** tiene hijas, fue invencion mia, por si a alguien le ha llevado a error. Recuerdo que esto es un fic del 6º año que no tiene nada que ver con el sexto libro de Rowling, y que habrá cosas distintas, como lo de las hijas de Sirius.

Por favor mandarme reviews para enterarme como esta mi fic, y para darme vuestra opinion o sugerencias.**

* * *

**

**3**

**El sueño**

Tras una noche de sueño profundo y sin sueños de puertas, gente siendo asesinada o torturada o de velos negros por los que se escuchan voces, como los que había tenido el curso anterior y durante, prácticamente, todo junio tras la muerte de su padrino. Harry se despertó por la mañana con los gritos de Ginny y Ron discutiendo en el rellano.

- Te he dicho que no Ron- gritaba furiosa Ginny- Mamá te ha mandado a ti, preparar el desayuno.

- Venga va, hazme ese favor Ginny- le suplicaba Ron- La última vez que preparé el desayuno, la casa casi se incendia... ¡Venga¡Soy tu hermano mayor y te lo ordenó!

- ¡No estas en condiciones para ordenarme nada!

En ese momento Harry salió de la habitación para ver a los dos hermanos discutiendo, y se los encontró a los dos con la cara tan roja como sus cabellos, característicos de los Weasley, o incluso más si es que era posible. Y antes de que empezara a correr la sangre, llegó Hermione con las manos manchadas de harina y entonces silbo y los dos se asustaron, pensando que era su madre para echarles la bronca, y dejaron de dar voces.

- Mirar en el rato en que vosotros dabais voces me ha dado tiempo a preparar nuestro desayuno. Si es que por no oíros...- les dijo un poco cansada Hermione- Ah¡hola Harry¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, muy bien...

Entonces los cuatro bajaron a la cocina y se pusieron a desayunar. Durante el desayuno estaban todos muy callados, excepto cuando le estuvieron explicando a Harry porque la señora Weasley no había podido preparar el desayuno porque estaba arreglando el desván y las habitaciones para sus hermanos mayores, que irían a pasar parte del verano allí. El resto del rato, estuvieron pensando en las preguntas con las que poco después bombardearían a Harry. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Harry, Hermione y Ron se subieron a la habitación de este último; para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre como había pasado Harry el verano después de todo lo ocurrido en el Ministerio.

- Bueno Harry¿que tal el verano en casa de tus tíos?- le pregunto primero Hermione sentándose en la cama

- Normal, como siempre- contesto Harry en pocas palabras

-¿Has estado pensando mucho en lo de Sirius?- le pregunto un poco con miedo Ron

- Si... Bueno bastante; aunque, no es en lo único que he estado pensando...- dijo Harry sin muchas ganas de contestar. Cuando vio la cara de sus dos amigos sin saber a lo que se refería, ya se dispuso a contarles.- Vaaaaaaaaaale, esta bien. Veréis tengo algo importante que contaros, es algo relacionado con la profecía...

Después de decirles esto, Ron y Hermione se quedaron más confundidos aún. ¿A que venía ahora lo de la profecía? Se había roto¿no? Ya no se podría saber lo que decía; y además, no debía preocuparse por eso, porque ya nunca se podría enterar de nada sobre ella, ni él ni Voldemort, así que no había problema alguno... ¿o tal vez sí? Todas esas preguntas e ideas les rondaban por los pensamientos; pero, Harry al ver sus caras de confusión, decidió contárselo antes de que le interrumpieran y se lo hicieran más difícil todavía.

- Cuando estuve en junio, en el despacho de Dumbledore; aparte de estar discutiendo con él sobre la muerte de Sirius y el comportamiento que había tenido Snape con él... Al parecer él mismo fue el que escuchó la profecía hace dieciséis años y aquella esfera no era más que un registro que suelen hacer en el ministerio. Hasta ese día, no se había atrevido a contarme lo que decía...

- Vale¿y que decía?- dijo Hermione empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa

- Puff... Esta bien, decía que el único con poder para derrotar a Voldemort nacería al concluir el séptimo mes, se le identificaría porque sus padres había logrado escapar de él tres veces y Voldemort le marcaría como a su igual... Esta claro que soy yo.

-¿Y ya esta? -preguntó tímido Ron- ¿No decía nada más?

- Si bueno, decía que uno deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro siga con vida...- tras decir esto hubo un pequeño silencio que puso algo nervioso a Harry. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos pensaban como él, que era imposible que le volviera a derrotar... - Pero no pasa realmente nada.- dijo para intentar consolarse- También dice que yo tendré un poder que él desconoce, así que...

- Sí, claro que no pasa nada, Harry - contestó rápidamente Hermione- Ya lo venciste otras veces, siendo muy pequeño y sin experiencia alguna. Podrás derrotarle otra vez.

- Pero... ¿y si esta vez no lo consigo?

- Lo conseguirás- dijo Ron con decisión- Aunque nosotros mismos te ayudemos a entrenar.

Tras esta conversación con sus amigos, Harry se quedo un poco más tranquilo y aliviado por su reacción y el apoyo que estaban dispuestos a dar por él. En realidad, debía agradecerle a Dumbledore por haberle aconsejado el decirles a sus amigos lo de la profecía. Después, por la tarde, llegaron Bill y Charly, los hermanos mayores de Ron, que iban a pasar allí parte de las vacaciones y se tiraron todo el día, como no, jugando al quidditch con ellos para poder ir practicando para el próximo curso que se les presentaba. Al terminar ese día tan agotador (aunque parezca que no hicieron gran cosa que digamos), nada más tumbarse en la cama se quedó dormido, para poder disfrutar de, después de todo lo que había pasado, de una noche como la anterior: sin sueños y de dormir profundamente. Pero por desgracia no iba a ser así.

De pronto, Harry apareció en una calle muy oscura, y delante de él iban dos chicas corriendo hacia una casa en la que parecía que se estaba produciendo una pelea, y sin darse cuenta corrió tras ellas. Estas dos chicas no tendrían más de dieciséis años, ambas eran bastante altas, aunque no tan altas como Harry que había crecido bastante durante el verano. Una de ellas, que se encontraba a la derecha de Harry tenía el pelo largo castaño largo hasta los hombros y cuando consiguió adelantarlas, vio que tenía unos ojos grises claros y la chica que corría su lado también los tenía igual, por lo que tenían que ser hermanas. La otra chica era un poco distinta, tenía el pelo un poco más corto, aunque no mucho más, y era castaño oscuro tirando más bien a negro; además, tenía en la espalda un extraño símbolo. Era como una tela de araña y encima había una B y una E.

Por fin llegaron a la casa, desde el exterior se veía destruida, y nada mas abrir lo que quedaba de puerta oyeron las dos peores palabras que podría a ver oído en aquel lugar: _Avada Kedavra._ Después de oír esto, vieron como el cuerpo de un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, caía inerte al suelo. Las dos chicas palidecieron y cuando se consiguió disipar el humo que había, vieron a cinco mortífagos, y uno de ellos era Bellatrix, rodeando al cuerpo del hombre y a una mujer que estaba arrodillada a su lado, un poco más joven, llorando. Todo esto les pillo muy de golpe, y para cuando las chicas quisieron actuar Bellatrix estaba torturando a la mujer con la maldición c_rucio_.

- _Expeliarmus _- gritó la del símbolo raro en la espalda. En ese momento todos los mortífagos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, y las rodearon a ellas dejando de lado a los otros dos.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- dijo en tono burlón Bellatrix- Si son las hijas de mí querido primo... Sangre de mi sangre... A vosotras os estábamos buscando. Os queremos proponer una oferta que no podréis rechazar. ¿Que os parecería formar parte del grupo de los mortífagos?

- Sinceramente... una mierda- contestó cortantemente la otra chica- Y ahora que ya sabéis nuestra respuesta, largaos de nuestra casa antes de que os echemos a patadas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ante esto todos los mortífagos rieron- No nos hagáis reír. ¿Como un par de crías como vosotras van a poder vencer a cinco mortífagos como nosotros? Ni si quiera vuestro patético padre logró vencer a Bellatrix...

Esto logro provocar demasiado a las chicas y después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que habían hecho, no les iban dejar que se salieran con la suya. Así que intentaron enfrentarse a ellos con la ayuda de la mujer, que al final pudo reaccionar. Pero nada salió bien a la mujer la desarmaron y la volvieron a torturar; pero, cuando las chicas quisieron hacer algo para evitarlo, también las desarmaron a ellas y las golpearon contra la pared. La que tenía el símbolo y el pelo más oscuro, no la paso mucho, solo se hizo daño en el pie izquierdo al caer; pero, la que tenía el pelo más claro, no tuvo tanta suerte. Se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y cuando cayó al suelo, un fino hilo de sangre salía de ella. La otra chica fue arrastrándose hacia ella; pero, Bellatrix se acerco y mirándola muy seriamente dijo:

- Mira niña, esta es tu última oportunidad. O aceptas hacerte una de los nuestros o terminaras como ellos- tras decir esto, la chica no pudo evitar mirar hacia el hombre muerto en el suelo, la muchacha inconsciente a su lado y por último a la mujer que la miraba con tristeza y la hacía gestos de negación con la cabeza.

- Jamás

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido...

En todo esto, Harry se encontraba como un espectador ajeno a todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, como si fuera un espíritu invisible. La empezaron a usar en ella la maldición _crucio_, y así la estuvieron torturando un buen rato, ya que la mujer que estaba allí no la podía ayudar porque la tenían retenida; pero, de lo que no se dio cuenta nadie, es que Harry empezaba a adoptar forma, y la única que le veía a trozos era la chica torturada.

- Ayúdame, por favor- le logró decir

- Mira Bellatrix, esto no funciona- saltó de pronto un mortífago- Para que ella realmente sienta dolor, se le tiene que producir a otra persona...

Así que empezaron a torturar a la mujer. Por más que la chica intentaba librarse, gritase, etc. No podía ayudar a la mujer. Se estaba empezando a poner muy furiosa, y de pronto, la cristalera, que todavía no había sido rota, estalló, haciendo que Harry, la chica y algún mortífago se cortaran y la casa empezó a arder. Los mortífagos consiguieron huir a pesar de que en nada llegaron los aurores. Estos apagaron las llamas y empezaron a ayudar a los heridos. Tras la pelea, la muchacha miró a su alrededor mirando como se había quedado la casa; como estaba la chica inconsciente, que parecía que estaba muerta; la mujer, que no se encontraba en sus cabales a causa de usar tanto en ella la maldición imperdonable; el hombre, que yacía en el suelo; y a ella a pesar de todo estaba prácticamente bien... ¿Como podría estar a gusto consigo misma después de eso? Ella tenía la culpa de todo, por no haber podido ayudar en nada. Se tiro al suelo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, llena de una tristeza y de una furia incontrolables. Poco después, como sí el clima se hubiera puesto de su parte y sintiera lo mismo que ella, se puso a llover torrencialmente y empezaron a haber unos grandes truenos y rayos.


	4. Una visita sin buenos resultados

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me peretenece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling. Todos los lugares que reconozcais, situaciones iguales opersonajes nada de eso es mío, excepto algún personaje extraño que salga nuevo por ahí que si que es mio.

**Pedro:** como siempre gracias por tu review a pesar de no haber tenido mucho tiempo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste como los otros.

Por favor mandarme **reviews** y darme vuestra opinion. Si hay gente que le gusta mi fic o lo sigue, va mandarme un review y decirme que tal. Va tampoco os cuesta tanto¿no?. Porque sí teneis tiempo para leer todo esto... Con que me pongais en una palabra que os gusta o que lo odiais, me conformo .

Bueno aviso, que en una temporada(no se cuanto) no voy actualizar pronto ni voy escribir. Es que este domingo día 13 va ser mi cumple :), y como que no va a petecer hacer nada,(tampoco ayuda mucho tener pocos reviews)y los días siguientes voy a estar celebrandolo con mis amigas y más cumpleaños que tengo por ahí... y bueno como no creo que os interese mucho mi vida, os dejo con el fic :D**

* * *

**

**4**

**Una visita sin buenos resultados**

Harry se despertó de golpe y empapado de un sudor frío que ya conocía bastante bien. Gracias a dios, todo había sido más que un sueño, un poco raro, pero un sueño. Aunque no sabía si esto le hacía sentirse mejor, al fin y al cabo, siempre que tenía sueños de este estilo la gente que salía en ellos terminaba mal parada... Pero bueno, este no había sido como los demás, en este no salía Harry en el cuerpo de Voldemort o en el de su serpiente, sino en su propio cuerpo. Esto último le reconforto y se sintió un poco mejor, no había sido más que un sueño, solo eso, un simple sueño como los que tienen las personas normales que no tenían nada que ver con el mago oscuro al que todo el mundo temía, y no tenían un profecía en la cual giraba su vida... Pero, esta sensación no duro mucho. Porque, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano derecha, y como para no sentirlo pues tenía una herida, no muy profunda, pero si lo suficiente como para que saliera sangre...

- La cristalera...- murmuro Harry, recordando el corte que había sufrido en esa misma mano, en el extraño sueño.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se fue al baño, se lavó la mano y se curo la herida como pudo. Después volvió a su cuarto y se quedo recostado sobre la almohada mirando fijamente hacia el techo. No se podía creer que tuviera otra vez los dichosos sueños. ¿A caso Voldemort estaba intentando algo de nuevo¿O lo había hecho sin querer¿Por qué volvía a tener esa clase de sueños después de tanto tiempo? Tantas preguntas le hicieron que empezará a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba mal de ánimos. ¿Como podía ser que le pasara todo a él? Todo por una estúpida profecía... Finalmente se quedó dormido; aunque, no durmió tan bien como la noche anterior, se despertaba a cada hora inquieto por si volvía a tener sueños raros. Al día siguiente, se despertó con unas ojeras tremendas que le llegaban casi hasta los pies. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar y la señora Weasley le vio, se asustó un poco, le mando a dormir un rato y le dijo que más tarde los chicos le subirían el almuerzo. Como no le quedó otra, hizo lo que le mando Molly. Tras unas dos horas de profundo sueño, que pensó que no llegaría a conseguir, le despertaron Ron y Hermione con una bandeja con dos bocadillos, un zumo y un vaso de leche.

- Bueno, ahora dinos que es lo que te ha pasado, para tener esa pedazo de ojeras- le dijo Hermione algo preocupada

- Na, es que he tenido un sueño un poco raro...- contestó Harry pensativo

- ¿Como¿Otra vez te estas introduciendo en la mente de quien- tu- ya sabes? - preguntó Ron

- No esta vez fue diferente.- respondió Harry- Estaba en mi propio cuerpo, como si fuera un sueño normal en el que yo salía...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero... cuando me desperté tenía un corte en la mano.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ron sin entender- Creo que me he perdido.

Entonces Harry les empezó contar todo lo relativo al sueño: los mortífagos, las chicas, la mujer torturada y el hombre muerto... Cuando lo termino de contar, Ron y Hermione se relajaron, pensando que no era más que un simple sueño que había tenido su amigo y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el "amiguito" de Harry. Pero, a Harry esto no lo convencía. Había sido todo demasiado real como para no hacerle caso alguno; aunque no estuviese relacionado directamente con Voldemort.

- ¡Un momento!- dijo de pronto Harry sin darse por vencido

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Hermione

- Yo durante todo el sueño era como una tercera persona invisible, a la que nadie podía ver...

- ¿Y? - dijo Ron sin entender

- Pues, que hubo un momento en el que empecé a hacerme visible. - contestó empezando a exasperarse- Pero solo para una persona, la chica que estaba consciente, pero no para los mortífagos. Además, hubo un momento en el que ella, me pidió ayuda. Así que no debía ser como en los otros sueños, pero si parecido.

- Ya Harry. Pero eso puede pasar en cualquier sueño, de cualquier persona- dijo Hermione tranquila- A lo mejor soñaste eso porque te sientes culpable o algo. Tu mismo estas diciendo que no era como en los otros sueños...

- ¿PORQUE IBA A SOÑAR CON GENTE QUE NO CONOZCO, POR SENTIRME CULPABLE!- ya reventó Harry totalmente desesperado porque sus amigos no le hacían mucho caso.- ¡ADEMÁS, PUEDE NO SER COMO EN LOS OTROS SUEÑOS... PERO ES IGUAL DE RARO Y DE INQUIETANTE!

Tras esta explosión de rabia contenida, toda la habitación se quedo envuelta en un incómodo silencio. Sin duda se habían quedado sin habla y sorprendidos, tras las voces que había dado su amigo por, según les parecía a ellos, un simple sueño sin importancia alguna. Además, si hubiera ocurrido algo tan grave como lo que les contó que paso en aquella casa, hubiera salido en el Profeta; pero, no salió nada. Así que, como Harry se dio cuenta, que era posible, que se hubiera sobrado un poco con sus amigos, que siempre le han apoyado, respiro hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y volvió a hablar.

- Mirar, cuando ya era "visible".- les dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarse y no volver a gritar- De pronto estallo una cristalera, que se rompió en mil pedazos, y uno de esos trozos me cortó a mi en la mano y sentí que me hacía daño. Cuando desperté, pensé lo mismo que vosotros, que solo había sido un sueño. Pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba sangrando la mano. En la misma mano, tenía el mismo corte que en el sueño.

- Vale eso si que es preocupante- dijo Hermione empezando a tomárselo enserio- ¿Cómo te puede afectar en la realidad algo se un sueño?

- Ni idea- contestó Ron- A no ser que no fuera un sueño como sugirió Harry...

- Bueno, pues lo que habría que hacer es mirar en el periódico, preguntar a la madre de Ron para ver si ha pasado algo, y si es así averiguar sobre esas chicas.

Ya decidieron bajar, al piso de abajo para mirar si había llegado ya la lechuza con el diario, y para preguntar a la señora Weasley si había pasado algo esa noche. Harry se disculpo con Hermione y Ron por haberles gritado, aunque los otros no se hubiesen molestado ni nada. Pero cuando bajaron no les hizo falta preguntar si había pasado algo fuera de lo normal porque la madre de Ron le estaba esperando a que bajara, para contarle a él y a su hermana lo que había pasado con unas chicas que ellos conocían.

- Os tengo algo importante que deciros- les dijo cuando llegaron muy seria- Esta noche han atacado en la casa de Elizabeth y Catherine.

- ¿Qué!- dijeron sorprendidos a la vez

- Si, como lo oís- entonces se puso más seria todavía si es que eso era posible- Voy a ser totalmente sincera con vosotros, ya sois mayores y es mejor que estéis bien informados de la situación. Bueno...a su padrastro, lo mataron sin dejarle defenderse a penas; a su madre, la tienen ingresada por un largo sufrimiento causado por la maldición _crucio_; Catherine, esta inconsciente después de un fuerte golpe que sufrió en la cabeza; y Elizabeth, la están curando una pierna que se ha roto.

Tras esta larga lista de negros acontecimientos que les acababa de contar, la señora Weasley se tuvo que ir a preparar la comida y todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Silencio que rompió Ginny cuando se fue a hablar con su madre, sobre si podría ir a ver a las chicas al hospital.

- Increíble - fue lo único que pudo decir Ron después de esa noticia- Ellas eran las de tu sueño¿verdad?

- Sí.- contesto Harry de una forma muy breve

- ¿Son muy amigas tuyas?- le preguntó Hermione

- En realidad, no- contestó Ron- Yo las conozco por Ginny, que es muy amiga de Elizabeth. Pero no se, nos llevamos bien y eso.

- Na, seguro que se ponen bien- le dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarle

- Si, seguro.- colaboró Harry- Y no quiero ser muy egoísta ni nada por el estilo... Pero al menos ahora se de quien se trata y puedo pedir respuestas, ante lo del sueño.

- Es sorprendente.- dijo Ron- Además que las pase esto justo después de lo de Sirius...

- ¿Cómo!- dijo Harry al oír de repente el nombre de su padrino- ¿Qué tienen que ver esas chavalas con Sirius?

- Pues el era su padre...- le contestó extrañado Ron- Creía que lo sabías.

Entonces Harry recordó algo que había dicho Bellatrix...

**---Flash Back---**

_- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- dijo en tono burlón Bellatrix- Si son las hijas de mí querido primo... Sangre de mi sangre... A vosotras os estábamos buscando. Os queremos proponer una oferta que no podréis rechazar. ¿Que os parecería formar parte del grupo de los mortífagos?_

**---Fin Flash Back---**

Harry se quedó más confuso de lo que estaba (si es que era posible). ¿Porque los mortífagos habían atacado su casa¿Solo para pedirlas que se unieran a ellos o por algo más? A parte¿porque querrían que se unieran a ellos dos chicas como esas¿Solo por ser unas Black? Realmente necesitaba conocer a esas muchachas para aclarar ciertas cosas. Al rato, la madre de Ron les dijo que podrían ir al hospital después de comer; pero, solo para visitar a Elizabeth porque para ver a Catherine debían ser un familiar, por el estado de gravedad en el que se encontraba. Así que así lo hicieron, comieron y fueron a visitar a Elizabeth para ver que tal estaba. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se encontraron con esta que estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, y mirando hacia el techo. A su lado estaban dos muchachos idénticos, con el pelo y los ojos castaño oscuro, que serian aproximadamente de la edad de Ginny. La estaban contando chistes, para que se entretuviera, pero no parecían surgir mucho efecto en ella. Cualquier chiste, de cualquier tipo que la contaran, la dejaba igual, como si fuera una estatua de hielo sin capacidad de reflejar sentimiento alguno.

- Hola, chicos- saludo primero Ginny- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Pues aquí, intentando distraer a la pánfila esta- contestó uno de los chavales, que se llevo una mala cara de la que se encontraba en la cama por insultarla.

- Ey, hola Liza ¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la chica

- Bien...

- Bueno os presentó- dijo Ginny- Ella es Elizabeth y esos dos son los gemelos Mathews, los sucesores de Fred y George, ellos son Matt y Alex. Estos son Harry, Hermione y al petardo de mi hermano ya lo conocéis todos.

- ¡Ey! No te pases eh- dijo molesto Ron.

Estuvieron un rato hablando con los gemelos y con Elizabeth, a la que al final la consiguieron sacar las palabras, algunas veces con sacacorchos casi, pero al menos habló y no se quedo ajena a la conversación. Hasta que de pronto ella misma interrumpió la conversación.

- Esto... ¿os importaría marcharos todos un momento? Es que quiero hablar un momentito de nada con Harry.- todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por aquello, sobre todo Harry- Iros a la cafetería y tomaros algo. Estoy segura que estáis algo cansado de estar aquí.

Entonces todos se fueron sin protestar y dejaron a los dos a solas para poder charlar tranquilamente. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada sobre porque quería hablar con el en privado y sobre cosas del sueño, ella empezó a hablar antes.

- Ese corte te lo hiciste cuando estalló la cristalera¿verdad?

- Entonces ¿De verdad estuve allí?-preguntó Harry

- Sí, pero que yo recuerde, era la única que te podía ver.- le contesto Liza extrañada- ¿Se puede saber como llegaste hasta allí¿Y como era yo la única que te veía?

- Eso me gustaría que me contestaras tú- dijo molesto Harry por la forma en la que se lo había dicho- ¡Yo estaba durmiendo cuando todo ocurrió!

Sin saber como, ni porque, los dos se pusieron a discutir, con un tono bastante alto para estar en un hospital, sobre el tema de lo que ocurrió la pasada noche. Por una parte, Elizabeth le decía que no la había ayudado, cuando se lo pidió y no entendía que hacía él allí. Por otra parte, Harry quería enterarse de cómo había terminado en ese lugar y cómo podía tener una herida de, lo que era para él, un sueño. Mientras la discusión iba aumentado; Ron, Hermione y los demás, ya volvían a la habitación cuando oyeron las voces que procedían de ella y fueron corriendo para ver que pasaba. Al llegar, los calmaron un poco, pues se estaban dando voces y llamándose de todo, y zanjaron la discusión, cuyo tema principal no sabían cual era exactamente.

Para intentar que Harry y Elizabeth olvidaran la discusión, empezaron a hablar del nuevo curso en Hogwarts, como los profesores, quidditch y demás. Aunque todos los intentos de distraerles fracasaron, porque ambos estaban realmente enfadados. No paraban de pensar las peores cosas del otro; aunque, cada uno tenía sus buenas razones para pensar mal del otro. Harry pensaba que era una niñata maleduca, que se había puesto a discutir sin ton ni son; una egoísta, porque en lo único en que podía pensar era en ella, luego en ella y para terminar en ella; etc. Elizabeth pensaba cosas parecidas: que si era un asqueroso, por ponerse a discutir así con ella; un egoísta, por no haberla ayudado cuando lo necesito; etc. Sin duda la primera impresión no había sido realmente buena y los dos tenían la certeza de que, a pesar de todo, no se iban a llevar bien. A la hora de la cena se marcharon, pues ya se terminaba el horario de visitas y nos les dejaban quedarse más tiempo, cosa que tanto Elizabeth como Harry agradecieron.

Al irse a dormir Harry, sintió que aquella visita había resultado un poco rara y lo peor de todo: no había conseguido respuestas sobre el sueño. Además de la chica esa que había comenzado una discusión sin venir a cuento. Lo único que le consolaba, era que solo la volvería a ver de pasada por los pasillos de Hogwarts (como había pasado hasta ahora), y no tendría nada que ver con esa loca (que sin duda era increíble que fuera la hija de su padrino); pero estaba equivocado...


	5. De vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, excepto los personajes extraños que salgan por ahí. Y Sirius **NO **tiene hijas es invención mia y to eso.

Bueno ya estoy aqui otra vez :) he tardado en actualizar un poco más de lo que tenía previsto, pero es que con los exámenes y todo eso no me queda inspiración... Este capitulo la verdad me hubiera gustado que se quedase de otra forma pero bueno, asi es la vida.

**Pedro: **muchas gracias por tu review, espero que se vayan a aclarando las cosas en las historia segun me va dando tiempo a escribirla.

Y los demás hacerme el favor de manadar reviews. Por cierto tardaré en actualizar otra vez porque estoy ahí con los finales y no puedo casi respirar. Bueno espero que os guste y ya sabeis que me teneis que mandar reviews.**

* * *

**

**5**

**De vuelta a casa**

Después de la gran discusión con (según Harry), esa niñata estúpida y egoísta; es decir, con Elizabeth... El resto del verano pasó tranquilo y normal en casa de los Weasley; bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, porque con todas las muertes y desapariciones que veían en el profeta, no eran de mucha ayuda para los que no estaban de buenos ánimos esos días. Aunque Harry se lo pasó muy bien jugando al quidditch con Ron, mientras Hermione y Ginny hacían comentarios desde abajo. A parte un día fueron al callejón Diagon con los señores Weasley, e hicieron una visita a los gemelos para ver que tal estaban y que tal les iban las cosas por la tienda. Aunque, no hacía falta preguntar porque estaba abarrotada de alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts y también de algunos que no eran alumnos y ya eran un poco mayorcitos para gastar bromas, a diferencia de las calles que solían estar llenas de gente, esta vez estaban totalmente vacías. Compraron unas cuantas cosas de la tienda y luego se fueron a comprar el material para el colegio. Después de eso volvieron a la Madriguera sin novedad alguna.

Entonces llegó el día uno de septiembre, y por fin Harry podría volver al único sitio donde realmente se sentía a gusto (a parte de La Madriguera claro) y a sus anchas. Estaba deseando coger el expreso de Hogwarts, para por fin poder ver aquel gran castillo, rodeado por un lago y un bosque lleno de toda clase de criaturas mágicas, donde había vivido tantas cosas. Aunque todos estos deseos de volver a Hogwarts no hicieron madrugar a nadie en la Madriguera... Se levantaron de golpe cuando la señora Weasley dio un voz diciendo que todos (incluida ella), se habían dormido y se les hacia tarde. Se vistieron, desayunaron y bajaron todos los baúles lo más rápido que pudieron, y consiguieron llegar a la estación justo a las once menos cinco.

Se despidieron muy rápido del señor y la señora Weasley, y se fueron a ver si había un compartimiento que estuviera libre, algo prácticamente imposible por lo tarde que era. Ginny en seguida se despidió también de ellos, pues había encontrado a unas amigas de su curso y se fue con ellas, así que los tres se pusieron a buscar un vagón que estuviese libre. La mayoría ya estaban ocupados, como de costumbre, por los alumnos que habían sido más rápidos. Según iban pasando la gente se les quedaba mirando de una forma descarada, pues todos sabían ya de sobra lo que había pasando en junio en el ministerio. Al final llegaron hasta el último compartimiento, que parecía que no estuviese lleno por completo como los demás, aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran en el pasillo. Solo había dos chicas, una en frente de la otra, una era alta con el pelo largo y negro y sus ojos eran verdes y alrededor tenían un poco de color dorado, vestía con unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta negra de tirantes; la otra era más bajita y tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro al igual que sus ojos, vestía también con unos pantalones vaqueros pero estos eran estrechos con un poco de campana al final y llevaba una camiseta roja. Aunque ya las conocían, pero solo vista. Ambas iban a su mismo curso y casa, la más alta se llamaba Lorelain y la más bajita Julie.

- Hola ¿os importa que nos sentemos con vosotras?- les dijo Hermione interrumpiendo su conversación- Es que esta todo lleno.

- Ahm, no pasa nada- contestó Lorelain- Pero este sitio al lado mío esta otra chica, que se ha ido un momento.

- Esta bien nos sentaremos en los sitios libres.

Así que Hermione se sentó al lado de Julie, Harry al lado de la primera y enfrente de este Ron. Las chicas se pusieron a hablar de las clases y de las optativas que se cogerían y Hermione también se puso hablar con ellas sobre el tema. Mientras Ron y Harry se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Entonces de pronto se abrió la puerta, y entro una chica morena vestida con unos pantalones anchos de color verde y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla.

- El golpe que se dio mi hermana en la cabeza, la mato la última neurona viva que la quedaba.- empezó a decir la muchacha sin darse cuenta que había más gente de la normal allí- ¿Sabéis... lo que... ha hecho ahora? Genial me he equivocado de vagón...

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de quien era la chica que faltaba allí, pero no podía ser, debía ser una broma ¿no?

- No te has equivocado. Es que no había sitios libres y se han venido aquí- contestó Julie- ¿Pasa algo Elizabeth?

- Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?-le contesto esta aun de pie- Yo voy a compartir vagón con...

- ¿Con quien a ver?- le contestó Harry- ¿Qué pasa que ahora eres la dueña del tren?

Así que los dos empezaron a pelear como la última vez que se vieron (y la primera también), en el hospital. Discutían diciendo cosas sin sentido ni lógica; al cabo de un rato, entre todos consiguieron que se calmaran y los sentaron a cada uno en una punta del vagón. Elizabeth se sentó en el lado de la ventana y se puso a escuchar música, y en lado contrario de los asientos se sentó Harry en el lado de la puerta y se puso a leer una revista, que compro en el callejón el día que fueron a comprar las cosas para el colegio, sobre quidditch y demás. Y así pasó todo el trayecto del viaje los dos callados, mientras los demás hablaban, echando de vez en cuando una mirada de odio hacia el otro sin ni siquiera venir a cuento. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente porque, pero tenían cierta antipatía hacía el otro inevitable, solo por la primera impresión en el hospital y con aquella discusión sin sentido alguno. Cuando al fin vieron que el viaje se terminaba, se pusieron las túnicas y se bajaron del tren yéndose cada uno por su lado a sus respectivos carros.

- Bueno ahora¿nos puedes explicar ese magnifico numerito que has montado con Elizabeth en el tren?- le preguntó Hermione alzando las cejas

- ¿Que voy a explicar? Sí ella es la que empieza siempre- le contestó.

- Y tú la sigues el juego... - dijo Ron

- A ver me tendré que defender o algo¿no?

Todo el trayecto hacia el castillo se lo pasaron hablando de las discusiones de Harry y Elizabeth, sobre porque a Harry le caía mal, y todas esas cosas mientras que Hermione le trataba de convencer que tampoco era tan mala chica y que debían tratar de hace runa tregua porque sino cualquier día montarían un escándalo en el colegio. Por fin llegaron al colegio y entraron en el gran comedor, que estaba como siempre: Se podía ver el cielo despejado del exterior, dejando ver ya unas cuantas estrellas; las cuatro largas mesas correspondientes a cada una de las casas; la mesa de los profesores donde en el centro de ella se encontraba el director, el profesor Dumbledore, junto con el resto de los profesores; y justo delante de esta mesa, en el centro del Gran Comedor, había una pequeña silla de madera donde descansaba un sombrero viejo y desgastado, el Sombrero Seleccionador que mandaría a su casa correspondiente a los nuevos alumnos que entrasen. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas casas, y más de uno se dio cuenta de que en la mesa de los profesores había dos caras nuevas: un chico y una chica. Aunque no les salían las cuentas porque solo se necesitaba un profesor nuevo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para variar un poco. Harry empezó recorrer con la mirada toda la mesa y se fijo en una cosa realmente extraña.

- Ey, chicos- les cuchicheo a Hermione y Ron- ¿os habéis fijado que...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de inmediato entraron los alumnos nuevos de primer año, nerviosos para comenzar la selección. El sombreo les dio una charla de sobre la unión y la amistad bastante parecida a la que había hecho el año anterior tras la vuelta de Voldemort. La selección pasó y Dumbledore se levantó para hacer ya su acostumbrado saludo para dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.- les saludo alegremente el director- Me alegra mucho ver las caras nuevas que entran este año; aunque, también me agrada ver las viejas. Este año, como os habréis fijado la gran mayoría, tenemos dos profesores nuevos: La señorita Stewart, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

Hubo un pequeño murmullo entre los alumnos. Era morena con los ojos azules claros, con algunas pequeñas pecas en su nariz; a parte, parecía ser bastante joven, seguramente habría terminado hace poco la carrera para ser profesor.

Cuando el murmullo ceso, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar para presentar al otro profesor que parecía que no pintase nada allí.

-... Y él, es el señor Williams, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, hasta nueva orden.

Volvió a haber un gran murmullo por todo el comedor, pero esta vez superior al de antes. Solo se repetía una pregunta con tres palabras en toda la sala¿Profesor-de-pociones¿Y qué había sido del profesor Snape¿Le habrían despedido? Después, Dumbledore mandó guardar silencio y continuó hablando.

- Espero que este año sea tan productivo como los anteriores, e intentaremos llenar, un poco más, esas cabecitas; a pesar, de lo que las halláis vaciado en vacaciones.- les miro a todos sonriente y continuo- Y ahora, que comience la fiesta.

Automáticamente apareció comida en los platos de todos, y se pusieron a comer como si lo llevaran sin hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo comentaban como les había ido durante el verano, en donde habían estado, donde habían ido de vacaciones...

Mientras tanto, el trío más famoso de todo Hogwarts; es decir, Hermione, Ron y Harry, comentaban sobre el nuevo curso y sobre todo por el tema de los nuevos profesores.

- ¿No os parece un poco raro lo de Snape?- les empezó a decir Harry- El nunca a faltado, y por supuesto, nunca le han puesto un sustituto para nada.

- Sí, bueno- le contesto Hermione y empezó a murmurar- Lo más seguro es que Dumbledore le halla mandado algo para la orden¿no?

- Ya pero, yo no me fío del todo.- le respondió Harry - Al fin y al cabo fue mortífago, y hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de él como para fiarnos por completo de él y además...

Pero Hermione fue más rápida, y le corto antes de que pudiese decir nada más para intentar de convencerla de la culpabilidad de Snape.

- Mira Harry, según tengo entendido Snape a hecho mucho por la orden- entonces Harry fue a abrir la boca para contradecirla, pero Hermione le corto antes de que el dijera nada- Más de los que tu crees. No sería la primera vez que sospechamos de Snape, y luego resulta ser todo lo contrario de lo que habíamos supuesto.- se quedo un momento en silencio y volvió a hablar- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar a Snape en paz con sus asuntos y no meterte en líos.

- Yo no me meto en líos.- le respondió Harry mal humorado jugando con su comida- Los líos me llaman mi, y no tengo más remedio que acudir a solucionarlos...

Hermione fue a decir algo pero se mordió la legua y se callo, y se empezó a concentrar en su plato de comida. A Harry le parecía que últimamente estaba un poco como medio rara, le contradecía en todo lo que él decía, y no hablaba mucho que digamos, y a lo mejor él o Ron le preguntaban algo y les contestaba todo borde, y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien porque. Entonces miro hacia Ron, pues llevaba todo el rato sin pronunciar ni media palabra, y además estaba sin probar bocado mirando con cara de tonto a la profesora nueva, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos masculinos, (excepto Harry, porque estaba demasiado ocupando hablando con Hermione), que se habían dado cuenta de que la profesora era muy joven y muy guapa. Y como no el se unió a la gran masa de alumnos babeantes. Ante aquello, Hermione murmuro algo casi inaudible, a lo que ni Harry ni Ron le hicieron caso. Así que Hermione se tiró toda le cena callada, sin decir ni una palabra, (ni si quiera cuando la pidieron su opinión sobre los nuevos profesores, después de que despegaran su mirada de la nueva). Comió rápido y cuando terminó y era la hora de irse se fue con las chicas con las que habían estado en el tren y con Elizabeth, y se pusieron hablar animadamente.

-Tú no sabrás por casualidad, que es lo que le pasa a Hermione ¿no?

-Ni idea- le contesto Ron encogiéndose de hombros- Pero bueno, ya se le pasara lo que quiera que le pase. Ya sabes como es Hermione, se mosquea por tonterías.

Aunque a Harry no le pareció que se le iba a pasar aquello como parecía que había venido aparentemente: de pronto. Él sabía que estaba picada por algo, la cuestión era porque. No sabia ninguno que podía ser, ellos no habían hecho nada malo para que les tratase con esas malas formas. De todos modos tampoco le llego a dar mayor importancia de la que creía que podía tener. Se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor para subir a sus cuartos y descansar un poco para que el día siguiente poder empezar con buen pie el inicio de las clases. Cuando entraron en la sala común, se encontraron con Hermione, Lorelain, Julie y compañía, las cuales estaban hablando en el pie de la escalera. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia y se fue directa hacia Harry, y las demás se subieron al cuarto, y con un tono muy cortante y seco le dijo:

- Toma me lo ha dado McGonnagall me lo dio para ti.- le dio un sobre en el que ponía su nombre con una letra muy fina.- Me parece que es una nota de Dumbledore.

- Vale, gracias- le contestó Harry extrañado- Oye¿desde cuándo te vas con ellas¿No me digas que eres amiga de esa?-dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Elizabeth.

- Bueno si atendieseis un poco a lo que digo…- empezó a decir Hermione

- Nosotros siempre escuchamos lo que dices- la interrumpió Harry

-… sabríais que son mis nuevas compañeras de habitación, por un pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron con las anteriores.- dijo sin hacer caso al comentario de Harry.- Y ahora sino os importa me voy a mi cuarto.

- Que chica tan rara…- dijo ron cuando se hubo marchado Hermione- Bueno ábrela.

Entonces, Harry abrió la carta y se encontró con la fina escritura del profesor Dumbledore.

_Harry: _

_Te espero mañana, después de la cena, sobre las ocho de la tarde, en mi despacho._

_La contraseña es zumo de calabaza._

_Dumbledore_

A pesar de que en la carta no decía gran cosa sobre para que lo quería ver, se imagino que debía ser por algo de la profecía y todo lo relacionado con Voldemort y demás. Así que pensando en el día siguiente, con el principio de las clases en ese nuevo año y con la visita al despacho del director, se fue a la cama contento por estar de nuevo en Hogwarts.


	6. Primer día de clases

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, excepto los personajes extraños que salgan por ahí. Y Sirius **NO** tiene hijas es invención mia y todo eso.

Y bueno después de mucho tiempo sin subir ningún capitulo debido a la falta de inspiración que he tenido, al poco tiempo de estar en mi casa y también hay que decir por el hecho de no tener reviews... Por fin subo capi nuevo :) y por favor poner reviews. Gracias y que os guste el capi.

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Primer día de clases**

Al día siguiente, a Ron y Harry, les costo un poco más de lo normal levantarse. Ya que, básicamente, se tiraron todo el verano sin hacer nada, acostándose y levantándose tarde. Finalmente se levantaron un poco más tarde de lo previsto, y los dos bajaron al gran comedor justo cuando McGonnagall repartía los horarios que le correspondían a cada uno, según las notas que hubiesen sacado en los TIMOS.

Se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta, cuando llegó la profesora y le dio a cada uno su horario. Ambos tenían Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones.

Ese día tenían, a primera hora, doble clase de Pociones, lo que quería decir que tendrían dos largas horas aguantando el olor de las pociones humeantes, con el profesor sustituto de pociones y acompañados de los de Slytherin. Una forma perfecta de empezar las clases…

Harry y Ron vieron que no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, Hermione desayunaba con sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Estaban muy animadas hablando y Hermione parecía comportarse de una manera muy normal con ellas, todo lo contrario de como se comportaba con ellos últimamente, de manera cortante y en un tono no muy amable. Entonces se levantaron y cuando iban hacia la puerta para salir del Gran Comedor, Hermione se separó de ellas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Harry.

- ¿Leíste la carta que te di anoche?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry

- Sí- contestó Harry levantando la cabeza para mirarla- Tenias razón era de Dumbledore. Quiere que vaya a su despacho esta noche…

- ¿Y te ha dijo para que?- le volvió a preguntar ella

- No – contestó negando a la vez con la cabeza- Pero supongo que será por lo mismo que el año pasado tenia clases con Snape…

- Si bueno ya me contarás…- le dijo Hermione en tono pensativo- Ahora será mejor que vaya a clase…No quiero llegar tarde el primer día con el profesor nuevo…

Entonces salió del comedor dejando a Harry y Ron desayunando prácticamente solos, exceptuando que había unos alumnos de séptimo y algunos de sexto que no tenían clase. Cuando estaban terminando de comer su abundante desayuno, se dieron cuenta de que llegaban un poco tarde a clase de pociones con el profesor nuevo. Por suerte llegaron justo cuando estaban entrando todos porque el profesor se había retrasado.

- Buenos días a todos- saludo cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado en la clase- yo soy el profesor Williams el sustituto del profesor Snape…

- ¿Y cuándo vuelve el profesor Snape?- le interrumpió Malfoy

- Eso no es de su incumbencia señor Malfoy.- le contestó un poco cortante el profesor- Yo estoy aquí para enseñarles pociones, el profesor volverá cuando le corresponda.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie había oído nunca contestarle de esa manera a Malfoy exceptuando ciertos profesores, pero contando que este era el sustituto de Snape y jefe de la casa Slytherin era un poco extraño que le contestase de esa manera.

- Ahora abran todos su libro de pociones por el primer tema y comiencen ha hacer la poción que se indica.- continuo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Después de todo, la clase fue muy tranquila y se les paso a todos volando. El profesor estuvo ayudando a los alumnos con los problemas que tuvieran y a decir verdad, estuvo sobre todo pendiente de los de Gryffindor, ayudándolos y dándoles la enhorabuena por su trabajo, cosa que no agrado a los Slytherins.

- Bueno estoy muy contento por el nivel de esta clase- dijo el profesor Williams con una gran sonrisa la finalizar la clase- Espero que todas las clases sean iguales o mejores que esta. Para la próxima clase, quiero que me traigáis una redacción sobre la poción que hemos hecho hoy.

Todos salieron muy contentos después de esa clase de pociones esperando ansiosos que llegara la siguiente, cosa que nunca había ocurrido con Snape. El resto de las clases pasaron un poco aburridas, después del recreo les había tocado transformaciones y encantamientos, que se habían pasado prácticamente la mitad de la clase dándoles la charla sobre los TIMOS y su importancia, y a pesar de tener muy pocas clases, ya tenían mucha tarea por hacer. Por fin llego la hora de la comida, para cuando muchos alumnos ya habían tenido con el profesor Williams y se oían comentarios de todo tipo en el comedor. Por lo general a todos les gustaba, menos a los Slytherins que no les gustaba nada haber perdido las ventajas que tenían con Snape.

- Ese tío es uno de los pocos profesores decentes que ha podido venir a Hogwarts- dijo Ron antes de meterse una gran cucharada de comida en la boca.

- Si ha sido genial como le ha contestado a Malfoy- le contestó Harry

- Pues a mi no me gusta ni un pelo- dijo Hermione apareciendo de pronto

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry asustado ya que no la había oído llegar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hombre pues yo creía que comer- le contestó un poco sarcástica

- Bueno no hace falta que te pongas así con nosotros- le replicó Ron una vez que consiguió tragar- ¿Y porque no te gusta William? Si se puede saber

- No se hay algo que no me convence…-contestó pensativa- Nos ha tratado de una forma un poco extraña y a Malfoy me aparecido que le hacia un gesto o algo.

- ¿Cómo nos a tratadazo¿De forma a amable?- le preguntó estaba vez Ron sarcástico- Claro se me olvidaba que si a ti no te mandan muchos deberes y no te tratan como una mierda, no estas contenta.

Después de esto Hermione le miro con cara de odio y se cogió su plato sin decir media palabra y se fue con las chicas.

- Ron, creo que te has pasado- le dijo Harry

- Pasarme¿yo?- le contestó algo enfadado- Si esta ella últimamente, que no se la puede decir nada que siempre esta como enfadada con nosotros y con el mundo…

Harry lo dejo pasar, supuso que cuando las cosas estuviesen un poco más calmadas todo volvería a ser como siempre, y que Hermione se volvería a comportar bien con ellos y no de esa manera tan seca que tenía desde el verano. Terminaron de comer y estaban dispuestos a irse hacer el vago, dado que ya no tenían más clases, cuando la profesora McGonnagal se acerco a ellos para hablar con Harry.

- Señor Potter- dijo la profesora tan seria como de costumbre- Puesto que es el nuevo capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor, es su deber hacer la selección para los jugadores. Cuando sean las pruebas debe avisarme. Espero que este año podamos volver a ganar la copa…

- Vaya, vaya…- dijo acercándose a ellos el profesor Williams- ¿Con que también eres el capitán de quidditch?

- Si- le contestó la profesora McGonnagal- y estoy segura de que lo hará estupendamente.

- No me cabe la menor duda- le contestó el profesor con una gran sonrisa- Señor Potter me gustaría poder hablar con un usted esta noche después de la cena.

- Lo siento pero hoy no puedo…- le contestó extrañado Harry por esa invitación

- Vaya¡qué lástima!- dijo con tono de decepción- Bueno pero queda en pie para otro día. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de grandes asuntos…

Y los dos profesores se fueron por donde vinieron dejando a unos extrañados Ron y Harry. Sin duda el profesor nuevo era un poco extraño, normalmente la gente se interesaba por Harry por eso de ser el niño que sobrevivió, pero nunca se habían interesado del todo por el los profesores y menos uno que pertenecía a la casa Slytherin. Y¿cuáles eran esos grandes asuntos que tenían que tratar? Pero Harry tampoco se molesto en darle gran importancia a todo eso tampoco…ya se enteraría que era lo que quería hablar el profesor con él, ahora tenía que preocuparse por la reunión con Dumbledore por la noche en la que suponía, que serían como una especie de clases para poder vencer a Voldemort.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron tranquila, sin hacer prácticamente nada excepto deambular por el castillo, hasta que un rato antes de la cena decidieron que sería mejor ir haciendo toda la tarea que les habían mandado ya, antes de que se les acumulase demasiado y tuvieran que quedarse por la noche terminándola, como les solía ocurrir. Y ya de paso, Harry puso en el tablón de la sala común que la selección de jugadores sería la semana próxima.

Bajaron a cenar y poco después de que llegaran vieron que también llegaba Hermione, la cual paso de largo sin decirles ni media palabra. Estaba claro que todavía seguía enfadada por la contestación de Ron y daba la impresión de que iba a estar sin hablarles una temporada.

- Ya se la pasará…- dijo muy seguro de si mismo Ron a Harry- Siempre ha sido un poco rarita. Seguramente mañana ya nos hable para preguntarte que tal te ha ido esta noche con Dumbledore.

Después de su, como no, abundante cena, Harry se despidió de Ron en el primer piso, a las puertas del despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando estaba delante de la estatua, Harry dijo la contraseña e inmediatamente la estatua se movió, y surgieron las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del director. Una vez que las hubo subido, llamó a la puerta.

- Sí, adelante- contestó la voz del director desde dentro.

El despacho parecía estar como de costumbre; aunque puede que con algo más de espacio por las mesas, gracias a la ayuda que le había dado Harry en junio, al romper la gran mayoría de cosas que había sobre ellas, aunque también hay que decir que el profesor ya había reutilizado el espacio disponible.

-Buenas noches, Harry- le saludo el profesor con una gran sonrisa- Supongo que ya tienes una idea de porque te he pedido que vinieras¿no?

- Para saber como puedo vencer a Voldemort¿no?- le contestó Harry algo dudoso

- Exactamente-le dijo Dumbledore- Y por eso creo que deberías retomar tus clases de Occlumancia.

- Pero Snape…

- Profesor Snape- le corrigió Dumbledore- Y no será eso ningún problema porque te las daré yo mismo.

- ¿Y con que frecuencia serán?- le preguntó Harry con interés

- Me temo que con tanta como de tiempo disponga…- le contestó el profesor- Y a parte de Occlumancia, también aprenderás mas de duelos y posiblemente algo de entrenamiento de lucha muggle, dado que te puede ser muy útil además de poseer mayor fortaleza que te será muy necesaria cuando luches contra Voldemort.

Aquella noche el profesor Dumbledore decidió empezar con la Occlumancia y dejar para otro día todo lo demás. Para Harry aprendió más en esa clase que en todas las que había tenido el año pasado con Snape, aunque fue mucho más dura que cualquiera que pudo tener con él.

Cuando ya se dieron cuenta de que empezaba a ser tarde, el profesor Dumbledore mandó a Harry a la cama, el cual estaba agotado, y le mando que practicara antes de irse a dormir la Occlumancia hasta que le avisara de su próxima clase.

Harry se fue hasta la sala común por los ya desiertos pasillos, y en la sala tampoco es que hubiera mucha mas gente, estaba total mente vacía, si no fuera porque en el sofá estaba tumbado Ron mirando al techo y en una butaca alejada de Ron estaba Hermione leyendo un libro.

Al entrar Harry los dos se incorporaron rápidamente para que este les contará que tal con Dumbledore. Este les contó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y lo que iban ha hacer en las digamos clases particulares.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es para que vas a aprender defensa muggle- le dijo Ron extrañado encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esta claro- contestó Hermione tan segura de si misma como de costumbre- Si Harry se encuentra sin barita o prisionero le puede ser bastante útil. Además también debe tener cierta agilidad y rapidez de reflejos, y a través de eso la puede obtener.

- Hermione, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo es que nos vuelves a hablar?-le preguntó Ron

- ¿Que dices Ron?- le dijo Hermione- Yo nunca os he dejado de ha hablar

- Hombre Hermione, tienes que reconocer que últimamente estas un poco rara…- le dijo Harry

- Si- afirmo Ron- Un poco borde… Pero solo con nosotros porque con los demás estas muy feliz…

-¿Pero que decís los dos?- les pregunto Hermione empezando a estar enfada- Me pongo borde con vosotros pero porque os lo merecéis…

Dicho esto, Hermione se fue indignada a su cuarto sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry y a Ron sorprendidos de nuevo con la actitud de la chica. Así que ellos también se fueron a dormir, esperando de nuevo, que se le pasará de una vez los enfados esos raros que tenía últimamente…


End file.
